legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Imposter
Ultimate Imposter (超高校級の「詐欺師」chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. They impersonate Byakuya Togami as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi.” lit. Super High School Level Heir). They, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy as the impersonation of the Ultimate Animator (超高校級の「アニメーター 」chō kōkō kyū no “animētā” lit. Super High School Level Animator), Ryota Mitarai. The illusory Ultimate Imposter appears in the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito's world where he's seen chatting happily with Ryota. The Ultimate Imposter awakens from his coma and helps the other Remnants of Despair to stop Ryota's plans to brainwash the world into Hope. He then decides, along with his companions, to take responsibility for the Tragedy and reside in Jabberwock Island. He also appears in the light novel titled Danganronpa: Togami as the main antagonist, a member of Ultimate Despair, and thief of the identity of the real Byakuya Togami. Appearance The Ultimate Imposter's real appearance is that of a person with long, black hair and green eyes. Their age is unknown, though they appear to be in their early twenties. They have a very heavy build; despite this, they can fool others with their disguises. Their gender is unknown, but they are able to give off a largely male impression while disguised as Byakuya and even mimic his voice and poses perfectly. In Danganronpa 3, their real voice is quite deep and masculine. However, originally in Danganronpa 2, the brief glimpse of their apparent real voice sounded notably different, more high-pitched and rather gender neutral. The Imposter also refused to go swimming in front of others, which implies that removing their clothes would reveal their true gender. "Byakuya Togami" As Byakuya, the imposter appears very similar to the real one, having platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes accompanied by rectangular, white-framed glasses. Their shirt appears to be the same one as the real Byakuya in the first game; however, "Byakuya" is very heavy set and wears a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes. As an Ultimate Despair, the imposter, still disguised as "Byakuya", wears night vision goggles that shone red light from within. "Ryota Mitarai" As Ryota, the imposter has short, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. They wear a Hope's Peak Academy uniform with a green tie. "Kyosuke Munakata" As Kyosuke, the imposter has short white hair and dark purple eyes. They wear a white suit that Kyosuke wears in Future Arc. Gallery Togamibyakuya.png|"Byakuya" Twogamidr3.png|"Ryota" DR3Hope_Ultimate_Imposter_Munakata.png Class 77-B acting.png Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Category:Nameless Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Reformed Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Hungry Heroes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters